Free City Of Acatir
The Free City of Acatir or simply Acatir is a large city, located north east of the Wildspire Waste. It is inhabited primarily by Wyverians, however, with the arrival of the several fleets from the Old World, humans have also begun to take up residence here. It is introduced in MHFE: Reign Of The Ancients. Layout The accessible parts of the city are a large edifice, in which the hunter lives, the central square - part of which is pictured above - as well as the hall of the local guild, and a large temple. Central Square *There are numerous restaurants, however, hunters can only consume food at one of them, found on the west side of the square. **There are two cooks, one Felyne, providing buyable items like rations or fish, the other, a wyverian, doing the actual cooking. *Several wandering merchants, each with a different set of items. **They act as a replacement for the "Farm Areas" found in older generations. **One sells precious stones and ores, the other rare fish and insects, the third one selling rare herbs and plants. *Two blacksmiths, one selling, the other forging weapons and armor. *A small tavern, where hunters can play a drinking game with either an old wyverian lady, two felynes or - if the hunter is past HR30 - the Admiral. **All three options randomly switch after reaching HR30. **The item box is located here. *An extensively large quest board. *A pet shop, where the hunter can buy numerous pet animals. **Options include Moofy, Poogie, several "Endemic Creatures" and even a baby Dreadingo, Droolie. *A bathhouse, acting similarly to the hot springs found in Yukumo. The central place is bursting with life, and numerous NPCs can actually talk to the hunter, sometimes giving them interesting information about past or recent events. Guild Hall *Two Quest Gals, one giving out G-Rank Quests, the other giving out S-Rank Quests. **Both of them also give out arena quests in the respective rank. **Next to their counter is a boldly dressed, bald man, responsible of giving out the Deviant Quests. *A merchant, who sells a wide selection of useful items. *Several tables, where fresh food awaits hungry hunters. *A huge gong, with a very muscular, but short wyverian in front. **Hunters have the option to arm wrestle him. *An arm wrestle table. *A blacksmith, who is capable of forging the Apical Series armor sets, something which only she can. **These pieces of armor can only be crafted from the scales of the so-called "Apex Predators" of an area (e.g. Rathalos, Diablos, Legiana, Deviljho, etc.) and exclude Elder Dragon materials. *The indispensable item box is found next to the blacksmith. Temple The accessible part of the temple is dedicated to Waskamurun, housing a shrine and a statue of the divine creature. *By pressing the square button, hunters can pray in front of this statue, next to a small group of people doing the same thing. **Praying gives the hunter a temporary attack or defense buff, depending on which type of praying the hunter chose. **Additionally, placing a small offering of food grants the hunter a short time of unlimited stamina for their next quest. *A Felyne is responsible for the maintenance, and will talk to the hunter about the temple's history. History Once a small oasis in the vast desert, the first settlers in this area were a group of Wyverians belonging to the indigenous Abuziq Tribe. While the other two tribes, Hebpe and Avghebeshe, wandered to the coast and into the mountains, the Abuziq quickly made this oasis their new home. Over time, their population grew, the town drastically increasing in size. The new king, Zambuk I., founded the building of many temples, dedicated to their god Waskamurun (who, together with Ammokhtaton of the Avghebeshe and the ancient god Shuraikorus - who was introduced by travellers of the Ancient Civilization - formed the so-called "Wyverian Triad"), as well as countering the steadily increasing population with the building of more and more residential houses. Luckily, the advances in technology enabled the inhabitants to build wells, cisterns and other, similar means of irrigation. Over the course of the years, the city grew larger and larger, becoming the huge metropolis it is today. Interestingly, it is no longer reigned by a king or emperor, but by a senate, consisting of both wyverian and human members. Music Theme Central Square Guild Hall Temple Notes *During the night, hunters can sometimes see strange, red glowing eyes in some of the inaccessible, small alleys. *A sandstorm can sometimes pass through the city. *Interestingly, caravans can be seen traveling over the central square, consisting of riders on horseback, walking merchants, and even domesticated Gajuthanu females, sometimes with calfs. *Multiple NPCs from older games can be found on the central square. **They are missable, as they are usually found walking around the central place, within many of the large crowds. *Sometimes, Endemic Life usually found in the Wildspire Waste can be seen and caught in all of the accessible areas, excluding the hunter's home. Category:Settlement